One Foot In The Grave
by AshleyLovesEdward
Summary: What happens when Bella's sister comes to live with her, and she happens to be a bigger accident magnet than Bella herself? Will this be a love story, or a horror? I suck at summaries, Read and Review.
1. Forks? Is there a place called spoons 2?

I do not own any thing of twilight; or its characters. But I do own my plot and my characters. Mostly all of Stephanie's characters are going to be OOC. And I am adding lots of new characters. Please Review but only if your going to say nice things.

**Summary!**

What happens when Bella's sister Ashlee comes to live with her and Charlie? Ashlee just so happens to meet a vampire on the plane ride to Forks. Bella's fighting to hide the Cullens secret, but will this new guy give it away when he cant resist her? OOC RR

**Chapter One:: Forks? Is there a place called Spoons too?**

For starters let me introduce myself my name is Ashlee Nicole Swan. I am from Phoenix, Arizona and that is where ALL of my friends are. I am headed on a plane to live with Charlie; my dad and Bella; my sister in a town with the name of Forks. Honestly this was probably the worst decision my mother Renee has ever made! What kind of name is Forks anyways? Obviously it's boring there, and that means I should just make that pilot turn around this plane right now. I remember Renee told me she left Charlie because she was going crazy in this boring town. Its always raining and barely ever sunshine, who would want to live there by choice?

Want to know WHY I am stuck going to forks? Well it all started yesterday morning. I woke up to Renee throwing my clothes in a suit case. It was barely dawn and the lady was already going ape shit! She was yelling at me for finding out I had a blow-out party last weekend while she was gone with Phil my step father. What did she honestly expect though, for me to have a study session? It was my 18th birthday! And it wasn't like she even remembered when my birthday was. A few other reasons might have been being caught sneaking out or sneaking my NOW ex boyfriend Derek in.

I grabbed my ipod out of my purse and turned on **Three days grace- Animal I have become. **I think the only good thing that Renee and Phil did was giving me this ipod for a going away present. Now I kind of wished they would have given me one sooner to block out them talking all gushy around me.

I think I had my ipod turned up too loud because someone starting poking my shoulder. Who pokes people now-a-days? I think the poking is just as annoying at that commercial where the little boy goes _I'm not touching you_.

I looked up to find a girl about 5'0 tall which really isn't much taller than me if I think about it. She had dark brown hair, and she seemed a little overly excited for something.

"Hey! I am Kelsii, is this seat taken?" Well how could I turn down her, she made one of those sad puppy dog faces.

"Oh uh, Yeah now it is. By you. Sit down goofy!" I said laughing. I could tell that we would be the best of friends even though she doesn't even know my name yet.

"My name is Ashlee. So, why are you going to Forks of all places?"

Apparently I said something funny to her because she started giggling.

"I live here, have for my whole life with my mom, my older brother Matt and My younger brother Jesse." She pointed her fingers to the three of them, one a lady whom looked tired, and two boys; one reading horoscopes who looked about twenty two and the other staring at me. Why is that little boy staring at me? Doesn't he have any manners, and know staring is rude. He looked about twelve years old.

After only knowing Kelsii a few minutes I knew so much about her, even without her talking as much as I did. But then again no one gets me to shut up. She bounced with joy. Literally, she is super hyper. By now the girl probably thinks I am crazy I barely let her get a breath in between all of my ramblings of why I am coming to forks. On the plus side we will both be going to Forks high. She says all the girls are stuck up there. Thank Goodness I am here to save her from the drama.

Kelsii points to the guy behind us snoring, we both busted out laughing. He was gorgeous though, even when he was sleeping. Although he seemed really pale, but then again if he lives in forks no wonder why. There isn't ever sun.

Apparently we were too loud for the grumpy dude because he woke up.

"Hey, you two shut up already!"

I think that just made us laugh louder.

"Okay what's funny? Stop it!" he complained. He didn't look mad. he just seemed like a little kid who was being left out.

"Nothing" I said back sticking out my tongue. I might as well look like kid just like he does.

He began laughing, making me smile for no reason. His smile put me in awe, so maybe if I looked away real fast he won't notice me staring at him laughing. I know id probably look like a creep.

"What?" Kelsii and I whined at the same time

"Oh, nothing." He was extremely cute by the way. I think even that is an underestimate he had gorgeous topaz eyes any girl could get lost in, which is exactly why I am not looking him straight in the eye. I think it was too late to tell kelsii not to because it looked like she was drooling. All I could do was giggle at that. So I pinched her, aren't I so sweet? She squirmed and looked away awkwardly but still she has yet to stay still; I could feel her bouncing up and down, filled with adrenaline.

"Well ill be the first to say I am Ashlee." I sort of stumbled through that sentence. Hoping he didn't notice the tension.

I think kelsii could tell I was nervous she smiled at me and then looked at him, still avoiding eye contact and said, "And I'm kelsii but you should already know that we go to the same school doofus!"

There was a silence for a minute. Well, he seems so rude. I tell him my name, kelsii says hers. And now this is where he says his. Or maybe he just likes the silence. Or maybe his name is something like Albert, or Alonzo. Or Anthony. Or Andrew!

Then I couldn't help but laugh so hard. I almost fell out of my seat.

"Okay I think its time for the men in white suits to take you to the happy home" Alonzo was already making fun of me, which made me laugh more.

Kelsii and Albert looked at each other then at me and in unison said, "WHAT?"

"Ok well. You are weird. First you get all mad. And then we both are being polite and said our names and everything and you just sit there in silence, what did you forget your name?"

Kelsii raised an eyebrow, "I don't get what is so funny."

Then I blushed, which then made Andrew laugh again. Has anyone taught him home training?

"I was thinking of names in my head, because since he didn't tell me. I am sure he is ashamed of it or something. So I figure id name you my self. Alonzo it is."

I think I have something on my face or something, because that made them both bust out in hysterical laughter.

Once Alonzo finally stopped laughing he spoke, "My name is Damien."

"Whatever you say Alonzo"

I didn't think he would have such a sexy name. Dame-e-N. I think I was blushing at my own thoughts of this guy I don't really know.

We all were interrupted from or laughter to hear, "Please Fasten your seat belts we are now landing." Damn just when I was starting to have fun. After landing I unbuckled my seat belt and handed kelsii my number. "Call me, we must hang out before school on Monday" I gave her a hug. And she left to catch up with her brothers that were already running down the aisle.

Just as I was about to start heading off the plane I guess I wasn't paying much attention and I bumped into something hard and cold. Dropping my purse out of my hand. Then I realized I bumped into Alonzo himself. He smiled and bent down and picked up my purse off of the ground.

"I am so sorry. I am not usually this clumsy. Okay that's a lie. I usually am. I am very sorry." Again I guess I said something funny because he laughed.

"Do you usually say sorry a lot too? I really don't mind. It was probably my fault. It isn't ever my fault. Okay that's a lie. It usually is. Well I am guessing that guy out there waving is your father, ill catch you later at school."

I blushed and walked away. I turned around to see him one last time, but he was already gone. I swear it was only seconds since I was just talking to him.

What an odd place this town of Forks is, but its starting to look like home.

**A/N:: Please tell me what you think. Just dont be too harsh on me its my first story. No i dont do that whole, give me so many reviews before that is just lame. i will keep updating as fast as i finish it. R&R 3**


	2. Oh! The memories

I do not own any thing of twilight; or its characters. But I do own my plot and my characters. Mostly all of Stephanie's characters are going to be OOC. And I am adding lots of new characters. Please Review but only if your going to say nice things.

Chapter Two:: Oh, the memories.

Ashlee's POV

"Hey Charr- Dad, how are you?" I figure it would be polite to actually call him dad.

"Hi Hun, I am good. Glad to have you live with me. I miss having you around."

We threw my bags into his trunk and hopped into our seats. Mainly the whole ride home was filled with small talk, like how my plane ride was and the weather change out in Phoenix from the weather here.

As we pulled down the familiar road I remember as a child, he kind of seemed nervous.

"So Ashlee, do you have any uh boyfriends or anything?" I think that question came out of no where, as long as he doesn't start on the sex talk its all good.

"Umm, No. I don't. Why?" I wonder where he is heading with this.

"Well I don't really like you around guys at all, but there is this boy I know. His name is Jacob he is a good kid. You knew him when you were younger maybe you might want to give him a chance."

"Daddddddddd, I remember Jake. I still have pictures of me giving him swirlies in the toilet! Ew. Definitely not my type, at all. More like Bella's. How is she anyways?" I said changing the subject

"Wait a minute, your only eighteen years old. You have a TYPE?" he actually started chuckling.

"Well, yes. I do have standards. How is Bella?" Now I feel like he is changing the subject on purpose. What is up with her?

"She is good, you know the usual. Bookworm, always studying, has a boyfriend Edward." He said that last part real fast.

Oh my goodness my sister has a boy-toy?

"Oh MY GOD! Is he cute? What is he like? Is he ugly? Don't be afraid to tell me I won't tell her if he is. Oh MY GOD!" I started bouncing in my seat like my new bestie Kelsii.

"Calm down Ashlee. I am NOT gay, so I don't know if he is cute or not. You will just have to see."

We pulled into the drive-way, I remember this house. I haven't been here since I was fourteen so it's hard not to forget.

But boy do I remember the memories. My first crush. Jake. My first heartbreak. Jake. I don't know why Charlie would bring him up anyways. Then again he didn't know that Jake and I used to date all of those summers I came home to visit him. Didn't he wonder why I stopped coming during the summers?

Didn't he know Jacob fell in love with Bella and out of love with me?

Which is fine by me, trust me he is gross and kisses like a dog. Smells like one too.

Walking into the door I could see Bella Franticly cleaning.

"Why are you cleaning like your on crack?"

She looked up at me and smiled, "Well because."

I go to shut the door and

"SURPRISE" Everyone yelled. Literally, that was probably half of the town in our house hidden in all sorts of places.

"Oh wow! You guys really shouldn't have!" What is with people laughing at me today when I don't mean them to because something I said made them laugh at me! Now everyone is kind of staring at me like I should be doing all of the talking.

"Uh Thanks." I said smiling, there were so many people, people I didn't even know. I walked into the kitchen not paying attention and accidentally bumped into something hard and cold, again dropping my purse. Maybe it was Damien. I looked up to find a gorgeous muscular guy that looked like he could be some ones body guard. What is up with so many muscular guys, so hard, so cold!

"Oops, I am sorry. I keep bumping into people. Everywhere I go." I laughed.

"Is okay, after all your Bella's sister I wouldn't expect anything different."

"Oh, well thanks I guess. I am Ashlee nice to meet you." I smiled, he was cute but definitely not my type, Damien was my type. Damn why do I keep thinking about this guy I have only known a few hours.

"I am Emmett. I will introduce you to my family, my sister Alice is dying to meet you."

I followed the big guy into the kitchen. In there, there was a short pixie like girl bouncing up and down. With short, spikey black hair. She reminded me of my new best friend Kelsii.

The pixie girl ran up to me, and hugged me like we have been best friends forever.

"Hey I am Alice, and I know we will be the best of friends I can already see it now."

She was jumping up and down.

"We can go shopping, and dancing, and so much more."

"Well, I am Ashlee nice to meet you. Id love to go shopping with you, maybe this weekend? But only if I can bring Kelsii I met her on the plane. She is simply amazing! Oh my god, that can be an excuse to bring Damien too."

"Waittttt a minute, you don't mean Damien Wright do you?" some blonde guy pitched in, like I was talking to him. He was extremely gorgeous too. What is up with all these extremely gorgeous people!

"I don't know his last name, I met him on the plane." Maybe they know him, and how amazing he is.

Then another gorgeous guy walked in the room, tall had bronze colored hair. Bella and the guy were basically attached to the hip, so that must be the one and only Edward. Well my sister has good taste. But, still not cuter than my Damien! Oops, no he isn't mine. Why did I just think that?

The first time I heard Edward speak he seemed angry.

"Yeah that's who she is talking about, stay away from him." What, who is this stranger telling me what to do? I am a big girl and can take care of my self.

"I am sorry Ashlee that was rude of me, my name is Edward. I am just saying he is a bad influence and maybe you shouldn't talk to him anymore." Well, Mr. Bipolar still has no right to tell me what to do.

I looked up to Edward and he chuckled, what was so funny?

Emmett seemed a little uneasy, "Well hey let me introduce you to that sexy lady back there, she is my girl. Rosalie." Why did he just introduce her like I was going to take her from him?

I looked at Rosalie, she was gorgeous. Like a supermodel in my kitchen. She had long blonde hair, and gorgeous topaz eyes. In fact everyone around me had topaz eyes.

"Hey Ashlee, it's nice to meet you." She had a soft voice.

"Hi." Is all I could say, she was so beautiful. I looked terrible next to her so I scooted towards the blonde guy that still hasn't said his name.

Right on queue Edward spoke up, "That is Jasper next to you he doesn't speak too much." He seemed a little hungry, kept licking his lips.

I then excused myself from the room and walked into the living room, away from the weird but beautiful people.

I sat next to a guy that I didn't know, or maybe I did know and I just didn't remember.

"Hey Ashlee how have you been I haven't seen you in so long." He was dark skinned and had long hair, I am hoping that he is a guy and not a girl.

"Hi I am good, but I am not sure who you are. Sorry, excuse my manners."

Then everyone in the room looked at us, apparently they were listening to our conversation.

"Its Jake, You know Jacob Black." Charlie was the first to speak up.

"Oh wow. You look so different and boy, have you gotten big." I could now tell it was Jacob, his skin was so warm when I went to shake his hand.

"Okay, well I think I am going to go unpack. I am not feeling too good."

Everyone said their good byes. I gave half of the room hugs and headed up the stairs to my old room. Which was right next to Bella's, I could hear her giggling at something Edward must have said. When I think of that family of his, I think of Damien. I bet the guy doesn't even remember me. I decided to begin putting all of my clothes away.

Damien's POV

I don't think I have ever smelled something so lovely, so wonderful. Boy, am I hungry and I am on a plane full of humans. Isn't that just lovely!

I could feel my contact lenses on my eyes, which is really annoying. But I know if I didn't wear them my eyes would be red, I messed up yesterday morning. A young girls life was at state. I could smell her blood from the end of the hallway. She was bleeding from being brutally beaten and raped. After the guys who done this to her maybe I should have went after them, maybe I should have done something other then suck her dry. Like the monster that I am. I called my clan to tell them the big mistake I made, and of course they called the Cullen's to help fix the monster I truly am.

I have been good about my life style for the past sixty or so years. I changed my lifestyle I became a vegetarian. Well not really, it's just an inside joke because my clan and I switched to drinking blood from only animals. I guess I messed that up.

My clan consisted of Donnie and Faith. Yeah it's just the three of us. We stay in one location for a couple years and then move, so no one will notice that we don't age. We tend to stay around the Cullen's though, right now we live right next door to them in our pent house. I guess some people would say were lucky to have so much money, but once you live as long as I have it all gets boring. Donnie is a Pediatrician. I think that's why him and Carlisle gets along so good. They are both good doctors, and good at resisting blood. Faith and Esme are also similar they don't have jobs, to humans eyes they are house wives, but really them both are usually taking care of all of us. The Cullen Family is one of the biggest clans I know. Jasper and I are the most alike, the youngest and we slip up more often then others. But what fun is it being a vampire without a little excitement. To make things look normal to the humans Donnie and Faith are my so called 'parents' and I go to high school. Right now I am acting like I am snoring because I don't want to look so suspicious.

I could hear two girls in front of me giggling away. So I decided to put my input in their conversation.

"Hey, you two shut up already!" I tried sounding mean, but I don't think it worked, then they started laughing louder. The girl on the right really got my attention, she was beautiful. I mean I have been with a lot of girls, but her. She is unique; I have to know more about her.

"Okay what's funny? Stop it!" I complained. I wasn't actually mad at them, and I could tell that they both knew I wasn't. I just wanted to talk to them.

"Nothing!" she even said that beautifully, and then she stuck out her tongue. She was so cute when she did that. What am I doing? She is a mere human! Get over it Damien! Okay now I really am going crazy.

I couldn't let the girl know I was into her. She would be scared shitless if she knew what kind of monster I really am.

Her friend was staring at me strangely.

I laughed at the blush that was showing up on the angels beautiful face.

"What?" Both girls complained at the same time, like a duo.

"Oh, nothing." If I didn't know any better we were flirting.

I think I just saw the angel pinch her friend, she is so cute.

"Well ill be the first to say I am Ashlee." She seemed so nervous around me, which kind of turned me on

"And I'm Kelsii but you should already know that we go to the same school doofus!"

I guess I was too busy looking at Ashlee to know that, but now that I look at Kelsii, I do recognize her from lunch period.

Maybe Ashlee thinks that I am weird.

Then out of no where Ashlee starts laughing, almost falling out of her seat.

"Okay I think its time for the men in white suits to take you to the happy home" I started laughing at my own joke

Kelsii and I looked at each other then at the angel and in unison said, "WHAT?"

"Ok well. You are weird. First you get all mad. And then we both are being polite and said our names and everything and you just sit there in silence, what did you forget your name?"

Kelsii raised an eyebrow, "I don't get what is so funny."

Ashlee started laughing for no reason.

"I was thinking of names in my head, because since he didn't tell me. I am sure he is ashamed of it or something. So I figure id name you my self. Alonzo it is."

Once I finally stopped laughing, "My name is Damien."

"Whatever you say Alonzo" I think I could just take her right now, right here. Just a little bit of her blood. Her smell is just so amazing.

"Please fasten your seat belts we are now landing."

Damn just when I was starting to get to know her. I got out of my seat and started walking down the aisle, just as I was about to look back to see where she was Ashlee walked right into me, I think she could tell how cold my skin is. Our touch felt like electric. I know you only hear that in Hollywood movies, but I loved the way her skin felt.

Instead of standing there and looking at an idiot, I bent down and picked up her purse, I might as well be the gentleman my mother raised me to be so long ago.

"I am so sorry. I am not usually this clumsy. Okay that's a lie. I usually am. I am very sorry."

I could smell her wonderful scent; I don't want my beast to come out. But she smells so good, I don't think it would be hard to just sneak her off into the woods, and take a little snack. Wait no. I need to stop, she is perfect for me. My Mate. Mine. I barely know the girl, and if she knew who I really was she would probably go running for her life.

There was a tall guy standing outside next to a police car, obviously waiting for Ashlee. He was too old to be a boyfriend so obviously its her dad.

"Do you usually say sorry a lot too? I really don't mind. It was probably my fault. It isn't ever my fault. Okay that's a lie. It usually is. Well I am guessing that guy out there waving is your father. I'll catch you later at school."

I watched her walk away, the smell of her still lingering in the air. I decided to run to Donnie and Faith before they start blowing up my phone. I know I made the mistake with that little girl, but I wont do it again. Well at least not on purpose. I guess I will just have to see my angel Monday at school.


	3. Pyschopathic boyfriend!

**A/N Nope, I surely don't own Twilight. Nothing is mine but my plot and my characters!**

Chapter Three::

Ashlee's POV

The weekend passed in a blur, I didn't get to see Damien at all, but I did go shopping with Alice and Kelsii we all picked out matching outfits for today.

We are all wearing matching UGG boots, a tank top, with a jacket covering it up anyways because it's so friggin cold here. And Alice talked us into wearing some really tight jeans. I can't really complain because we did look damn good.

Alice picked me up for school because she talked her dad into buying her a Porsche! Could you believe that? All she had to do was say please, and she got it! Right now I am incredibly jealous. We shoved Jasper in the backseat.

I called Kelsii to see if she wanted a ride too, but she has her own car too. I guess everyone has one but me. But hey I get to ride in a Porsche so I don't mind.

By the time I got to Forks high, which didn't take long with Alice driving. The parking lot was pretty much full. I could see Bella getting out of Edwards Volvo with the rest of the Cullen's and Hales.

What I didn't know till last night was that Alice was dating Jasper, the weird guy. But, they do make an amazingly cute couple. She had to explain to me that he was not her brother and that they were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Which now makes since, none of them were related besides Jasper and Rosalie which were twins.

Kelsii ran out of her Chevy Malibu to catch up with Alice and me.

"Hey ASHII and ALLY"

Yesterday somehow Alice and I got nicknames from Kelsii, but that's okay because we both like ours.

"HEY GIRL!" I practically screamed at her even though she was right next to me.

"Well, I need to go to the office and get my schedule." So far I haven't seen Damien.

"Okay I will walk you there and see if we have any classes!" Alice and Kelsii walked me inside the main building, and the lady behind the desk handed me my schedule.

Before I could read the paper the both of them took it from me.

"Well you have first period Trig with Kelsii, Second period Physics with Emmett, Third Period Oral Communications with none of us, Home room with me, Lunch with all of us, Gym with Rosalie, and Last Period With both Kelsii and me." Alice read it off pretty fast but I am pretty sure the bell just rang, so Kelsii grabbed my arm and dragged me off to trig, oh that's great. I suck at any math.

That period consisted of my doodling all over my syllabus and the teacher talking non-stop. I really didn't like him though he separated me and Kelsii for talking too much. Second period I got stuck sitting right next to Emmett. He kept poking me, what is up with people in this town and poking. I stuck my tongue out at him and he just starts laughing. I think the teacher was getting mad. But, Emmett still didn't stop.

Third period rolled around, I walked into the class and tripped over my own two feet right into some ones cold hard arms. I looked up to the goddess himself; Damien.

He smiled, that amazing smile that he has.

I wonder if he dazes people frequently with that smile, or is it just me.

"I see you found your way back into my arms." That comment made me blush, id like to just stay in his arms, but I am pretty sure people are starting to stare.

"I am sorry again, I really think I have two left feet sometimes"

"I am starting to think you do too." I think the teacher told me to go up to her but I wasn't really paying attention.

I decided I might as well walk up to her and give her my slip.

"Okay Miss Swan Please take a seat next to Mr. Wright, since you guys seem to be acquainted already."

I could already see some girls whispering to each other about us. But that is fine, let them talk. Be jealous. He is mine so they can back off. Wow, I am already claiming ownership.

I started laughing at my own thoughts.

Apparently not quiet enough because as I sat down, "What are you laughing about now?" "Just something I was thinking about." I looked up to meet his eyes.

"Do you frequently laugh at yourself?" he grinned at me.

"Yes, do you usually ask so many questions?" Making me grin back at him, we probably did look like fools staring at each other for a few seconds before he replied,

"Yes. Do you?" Before I could come up with something to say back the teacher began talking about essays or something. I was too caught up thinking about him.

I sneaked a peak at him, he kind of looked angry. What, did I say something wrong?

Before he could notice that I was staring at him I looked away.

Did my breath stink or something? I don't know. This guy is so weird, and confusing sometimes. But that's what I like about him.

Before I knew it the bell rang. I put my books in my book bag and by the time I looked up he was already gone.

I walked into the hall way and I could see Kelsii so I decided to make a scene.

"HEYYY PUDDING PIEEE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs to kelsii

"OH SUGAR PLUMM WHERE ART THOU!" screamed Alice from the other end of hallway.

"SCHNUCKUMSS!!!" Kelsii screamed in.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING!" Of course that came from Emmett who happens to be the loudest.

"I'M NOT SURE! BUT IT'S FUN!" Kelsii screamed, which kind of sounded like a cat falling off of the empire state building.

"ASHII COME ON ITS TIME FOR HOME ROOM!" Alice screamed right into my ear.

"OKAY ALLY IM RIGHT NEXT TO YOU, YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM ANYMORE!"

"BUT IT'S FUN!" Emmett and his piercing scream, felt like it killed my ear drums.

By the time Alice and I got to home room, we were ten minutes late. We had difficulties trying to walk with Emmett screaming at us.

We couldn't get him to shut up after all of us did. He is so goofy.

During home room I texted kelsii

_**Me- KELSII GUESS WHAT**_

_**Kelsii- WHAT?**_

_**Me- Damien was in the class that I was just in.**_

_**Kelsii- Awe. You really like him don't you.**_

_**Me- Yes.**_

_**Kelsii- Maybe he will take you to PROM.**_

_**Me- Eck, I hate proms.**_

_**Kelsii- You and Bella both, you two really are alike.**_

I was interrupted by a brown hair, brown eye kid in front of me, he really wasn't that cute. Well no one is compared to my Damien.

"Hey, you are new." No, really? What was your first clue is what I should have said, instead I said, "Yep, I am Ashlee."

"Yeah, I know." Creepy much?

He didn't say anything for a second.

"My name is Mike Newton. Want to go to Prom?"

"No." I think that shut him up.

_**Kelsii- there is this hot guy looking at you.**_

_**Me- Um, You are not even in my class right now how did u know that?**_

_**Kelsii- Look up at the door.**_

Sure enough there she was, she walked inside my class and asked the teacher if he can excuse me and Alice from class today to go to the office. He actually said yes! Alice, Kelsii and I skipped our way out of class.

I seen Damien at the end of the hall way.

"Hey Ashlee, want to go on a walk real quick." Alice stopped in her tracks.

"No. she doesn't want to." Since when does she speak up for me. I definitely did want to.

"But, I kind of do want to." I stammered through my sentence.

"Damien, can I talk to you a second. Alone." What was up her butt?

Kelsii and I walked away from them, not looking back.

Eventually both Alice and Damien caught up with us

"Okay, sorry about that. You still wanting to go for a walk?" Damien asks. He looked up at Kelsii, and she walked the opposite way and then looked up at Alice and she went another way. Wow. Now something is really weird.

Then he started staring at me.

"What are you doing? How did you make them leave?"

He looked kind of upset, like something didn't work.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said that with a straight face, what has come over him?

We started walking towards the parking lot.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, Sorry. I am kind of hungry and the school lunch is filled with too many people, I figure somewhere quieter would be nice to get some food."

It felt like that sentence had two meanings. But, maybe I am the one getting weird.

We hopped in his car, which was Ford Mustang Gt. He looked over to me.

"On Second thought maybe we can go to this spot I like in the woods."

I started feeling uneasy. He was driving like a maniac. I didn't want to show him that I was scared so I said, "Sure."

He looked at me, he was still gorgeous as ever. Even for a psycho. You would think this is where I scream and think he is going to rape me or something. Instead I turned on his radio and made myself at home. Want to know why I didn't scream. Don't you think I would look a little ridiculous if he did just want to show me his favorite spot. Then again it's a secluded spot in the woods. I am sure no one will hear me screaming.

We pulled to the side of the road and I looked at him. He was already looking at me smiling, anyone else would find this creepy. But not me, I smiled back.

You know in a horror movie, I would probably be the first to die.

Before I knew it he was already out of the car and opening my door. I think I should have locked it. But no instead I help him open it. Maybe I am just paranoid. Maybe I do need men in white suits to come after me and take me to the loony bin.

We walked hand and hand to a tree stump to sit down. He looked like he was trying to tell me something and didn't know how to tell me.

"Did you get someone pregnant?" Is the only thing I could come up with.

Now he definitely looked at me like I was crazy.

"You truly are insane. Do you think I took you up here to tell you I am going to be a father?"

"Well, no."

"I want you to know that I love you, and this is why I am doing what I am about to do, and if you hate me for doing this, we can always go our separate ways. But, id like for you to give me a chance."

"What are you going to do?" I stated, he was starting to scare me and now I was showing my fear.

"I promise it will only hurt for a second."

"Wha.." I couldn't even finish my sentence before he grabbed me and put me on his back and ran so fast, I couldn't see, it was starting to make me light headed. If I die before I wake, I hope this psycho goes to hell. I don't think I was out long, because I woke up to him in my face. Maybe I need to stop picking psychos for my boyfriends.

He got down on his knees, and bit my neck. What in the world why is he biting my neck. That's when the pain hit, I screamed as loud as I could. Or I think I screamed?

All I could feel is this piercing fire throughout my body, is he catching me on fire? I heard other voices, I tried to pay attention to what they were saying to block out all of the pain. All I could hear before I passed out from the pain is, "Its too late to stop it.."

_**If I die before I wake, I hope this psycho goes to hell.**_

**A/N:: I know you are probably a little confused. Next chapter will be Damien's POV again, and will clear things up. And if that doesn't clear things up, you can always ask. **


	4. Oops! I bit her

Nope, I still don't own Twilight or any of its characters. Yep, I still own my plot and my characters.

Chapter 4:: Oops, I bit her.

Damien's POV

Although not all vampires have powers, some do. Mine just so happens to be mind control. I haven't used it in awhile till this human took my heart. Now I have to change the minds of every other guy in the room to decide not to introduce themselves. I spared Mike Newton though he plans to introduce himself next period so I will let him, for shits and giggles.

I knew I had third period with her, I overheard Alice talking. As I was walking into the class, I could see she was about to trip so I ran and picked her up in my arms.

I smiled at her. _Oh Ashlee dearest you want to go to the woods._ I knew it wasn't going to work but it was worth a try.

"I see you found your way back into my arms." My beautiful angel looked up to me and blushed, that crimson red. I knew if I was going to decide to make her really all mine, I would never see that blush again.

"I am sorry again, I really think I have two left feet sometimes"

"I am starting to think you do too."

The teacher called for Ashlee to go to the front of the room, so she stumbled her way up there, still looking like the angel that she is.

"Okay Miss Swan Please take a seat next to Mr. Wright, since you guys seem to be acquainted already."

Out of no where she begins laughing.

"What are you laughing about now?"

"Just something I was thinking about." Figures.

I looked down to meet her eyes.

"Do you frequently laugh at yourself?" I grinned at her.

"Yes, do you usually ask so many questions?"

"Yes. Do you?"

Before she could come up with something to say back the teacher began talking about essays or something. I was too caught up thinking about my angel, and well drinking her blood.

_Ashlee Baby, you want to leave the class to go to the woods._

_Come on Ashlee, tell the teacher your not feeling good._

Obviously my mind control is pissing me off, it doesn't work. Well it does because another Ashlee in the class got up and left out of the class but, not my Ashlee.

Her smell makes it hard to concentrate, especially when all I can think about it sucking her dry.

The bell rang, so I ran as fast as I could outside to take some breathing space.

I could see my angel at the end of the hallway, but I could smell her before anything. I smell the blood inside of her. She has this amazing scent.

The smell is like me being a poor guy who hasn't eaten for days then, I smell a big feast. Yeah, I am comparing her to food. Indeed I am a monster.

But, I just want a little drop of her blood. Enough to make her mine! And only mine. No one else's, just mine.

I could see the way these guys look at her, if it wasn't for my power, there would be tons of guys all over her right now.

I let her go to her next class but she left early. So I decided this was my chance. To make her all mine.

"Hey Ashlee, want to go on a walk real quick."

Alice stopped in her tracks.

"No. she doesn't want to." Since when does she speak up for Ashlee.

"But, I kind of do want to." My angel stands up for me.

"Damien, can I talk to you a second. Alone."

Me and Alice walked around the corner.

"I can see you changing her, stop it."

"So that means she turns out fine?"

"Yes, but don't think about it. I will call Carlisle and Donnie." Well I can spare some time. _Alice dear, you don't want to call him._

We walked back to where Ashlee and Kelsii were at.

"Okay, sorry about that. You still want to go for a walk?"

_Kelsii Sweat heart, you want to go to the library._

Kelsii stood straight up and walked to the library.

_Alice, you forgot something in your last class, you better go get it._

Alice stood straight up and walked back to class.

"What are you doing? How did you make them leave?" She looked even cuter confused

"I don't know what you are talking about." I tried saying that with a straight face

We started walking towards the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" She likes to ask lots of questions I see.

"Oh, Sorry I am kind of hungry and the school lunch is filled with too many people, I figure somewhere quieter would be nice to get some food" If only she knew that had two meanings.

I helped her inside of my car, and began to drive off.

"On Second thought maybe we can go to this spot I like in the woods."

I could tell she was getting uneasy, smell the fear rise up. "Sure."

She looked like she was contemplating jumping out of the door, I don't think she is that psycho. I hope not.

We pulled to the side of the road and I looked at her smiling.

You know in a horror movie, she would probably be the first to die. Which is incredibly cute.

We walked hand and hand to a tree stump to sit down. He looked like he was trying to tell me something and didn't know how to tell me.

"Did you get someone pregnant?" Is that the only thing she could come up with?

"You truly are insane. Do you think I took you up here to tell you I am going to be a father?"

"Well, no."

"I want you to know that I love you, and this is why I am doing what I am about to do, and if you hate me for doing this, we can always go our separate ways. But, id like for you to give me a chance." I obviously can't just out and say hey I am vampire and this is where I drag you into the woods, bite you and turn you.

I could smell the Cullen's coming, damn Alice.

"What are you going to do?"

"I promise it will only hurt for a second."

"Wha.." is all I let her say before I threw her on my back and ran as fast as I could into the woods. She started to wake up as I sat her don't.

I got down on my knees and bit into her beautiful neck. I knew she felt the pain because she began to scream, I knew the feeling all to well. The burning pain rising underneath the skin, I am such a monster for changing her. But I want her as my mate. Mine.

Like all of her bones were breaking and being put together.

I knew it was already too late to un-change her so I didn't mind when the Cullen's caught up. Emmett threw me back against the chair. I expected that though.

Carlisle checked her out "Its too late to stop the change from happening, Emmett let him go. Alice will you grab her and take her to our house. Damien, come right here now."

I stepped forward.

"Why did you do this, don't you realize what you have done? We will have to fake her death."

"I want her to be mine, mine only. Don't you know what its like to fall in love? I knew I couldn't stay with her if she was human. So I changed her. Alice told me ahead of time it would work. I know I am wrong for using my power on her. But I knew if I stayed with Ashlee much longer as a human I would have sucked her dry. Please can I stay with her through the change?"

He looked at me for a little while then I guess he was accepting what I said because all he said was,

"Yes. Go ahead. I will figure out her death. Maybe both of your deaths, ill drive your car off the cliff."

I looked at him and nodded my head, then caught up with Alice to take care of my mate.

_**This girl will be the death of me.**_


End file.
